Beyond living and breathing
by Forever9
Summary: My own story not set in any paticual TF universe but does contain TF orginal characters from G1. Zeaner Grey has many problems,Hated,feared and now gaint robots, then again her life was never normal to beginwith Chp3 The Autobots have a little base troubl
1. Chapter one: Zeaner Grey

**Something I've been working on this for the last few days next chapter should be better and more action but it would take some time anyway did slow sorry hope you all like, I got some tips from a friend so it should be better hopefully. **

* * *

**Forever and beyond…**

**Chapter one: Zeaner Grey**

Zeaner Grey- or Zea, as she liked to be called -was a loner. She could be aggressive and unpredictable, and all the students in the class feared her.

She had arrived at Wilburton High three years ago, as an outsider who hardly talked and didn't like jokes; she was like a dark shadow that hung at the back of the class room. She reacted badly to any attempts at comedy, mistaking them to be some kind of insult.  
As time passed she had calmed down; no longer was she the over aggressive girl, but more social, by interacting in class discussions and some school activities. Yet, she was still maintaining her 'outcast' ways; keeping to herself in the class room and recess not evolving her self in most sport activity's, still being the friendless outsider of the school.

Zeaner watch as her fellow pupils stroll out the class room, muttering what they were going to do this weekend and how much they wished they didn't have to do Mrs Rainwrights homework that she had set out for them. She sighed, sweeping away the hair in front of her face and looking up back at black board, Mrs Rainwright was still at her desk. Her hair colour was a mixture of greys and whites; only at the back of her head did it still contain some of its original colour, black. Mrs Rainwright had her head down face the desk top were she was reading the class latest math Homework. Her black square spectacles reflecting the numbers backwards of the math question before bringing down the red pen of doom to mark the score of the said student work.

Mrs Rainwright was wearing her usual law suit, her navy skirt only just reaching the knees, with navy jacket and white shirt underneath with small golden fox badge on the left side the pocket. This only gave her a more superior appearance in the class room, masking the friendly and kind lady hiding underneath the uniform. Mrs Rainwright sensing that she was being stared at looked up from her papers to see Zeaner staring at her.

"Is there something I could help you with?" She asked kindly, her green eyes shinning at the grey blue of Zeaner's.  
"Oh no Mrs, I was just thinking…." Zeaner's eyes slipping away to look at the clock before darting back to Mrs Rainwright. "…anyway I need to get going, thank you for the lesson Mrs Rainwright" Zeaner Chimed.

"It is just the pleasure to teach Zeaner" Mrs Rainwright smiled back, the wrinkles on her face moving around the form of the smile. Zeaner just smiled back before picking up her school books and tucking in her chair, before walking to the door. There school was a mufti school so Zea, was wearing her favorite clothing, her long purple over coat that just reach past her knees, blue jeans, a yellow T-shirt and her black fingerless gloves.

She exited through the door, and stopping in the corridor to wave goodbye too Mrs Rainwright with her left hand while her other held her school things to her chest, before carrying the load equally with both hands and marching forward towards the exit of the building.

* * *

The sun was still shining as she strolled out the front doors and onto the concrete steps of the schooling complex; a black school bag could be clearly scene on her back as she walked down the steps. Her feet soon touch down on the hard grey dirt covered concrete of the school playground; it was the size and length of a foot ball match with gaol post included at either end. Across the school yard from where she was, the black metal gate stood, it was the only exit and entry standing at the height of two meters while in weft it length to three meters. On the either side of these gates were black metal bare fences, they also stood at two meters in height and they surrounded the whole complex of the school in a square shape. 

She had scoped out the whole fence line during her recesses, seeing if there were any gaps or faults that people or her self could sneak threw. She was only able to find one fault, the school had made a consistent effort to keep trees or shrubs away from the fence line in fear of the students using them as a way out. Only this tree had escaped the schools no-tree-or-scrub wrath for it was the founding tree. It had been planet in a small garden to the right of the principal's office windows at the back of the school. If any student tried to climb the tree they would be caught by the principal and be given a one week detention for violating school property. The tree had grown to a dramatic size that you could see the top of it from the other size of the school. The tree had grown so large and wide that some of its branches stretched over the fence line, so if there was ever a time for her to get out of the school for some extreme emergency and the front gate was blocked or was just not an option, then she would climb the tree, get on to one of the lower branches and hop the fence.

Sighing to her self she walked across the playground praying that their will never be a day that would need that escape route. Reaching the over side and turning around to have a final glance at the school before heading home, it was an old fashioned brick work made with big windows that starch almost from floor to ceiling. Smiling at the old building before turning around and heading out the gate, towards her home where dinner would be waiting…

* * *

She had travelled four blocks in just 40 minutes, sticking to a small group of students that happen to be travelling in the same direction as she was, remembering numbers meant safety within the dark streets of Mountain Bay city. She had stayed with the group for two more blocks making sure to stay close while not making any vocal contact with them. They had walked another block before something caught her attention in there little chit-chat, usually she would ignore most conversations between other people, it was considered rude to eavesdrop, but what they were talking about really got herself interested. 

"My dad as you all know, is a police man, and well one night he was at on patrol on the freeway and…"  
"And what…?"  
"Well don't laugh but he said, he saw a bright yellow 2002 Lamborghini Murcielago driving its self, so he decided to follow it keeping a fair distance so that it wouldn't look like he was tailing it, they went all the way to Mountain creek road where he lost it on the dirt tracks"  
"How could you lose a Lamborghini on a dirt track road, they aren't built for those kind of tracks!"  
"Beat's me, but have you heard of all the other strange things going round, strange things falling out of the sky at night leaving huge craters on the ground, Strange blimps on the airports Radar, if I had any other clue I would be say we'll being invaded by aliens!"  
"The government says it's just weather balloons, nothing to worry about Dean"  
"It's always weather balloons, can the government give any other lame excuse!"  
"Dean clam down"  
"Why, the government is hiding the truth from us, and we have a right to know!"  
"Dean your getting us strange looks from the blonde girl"  
"What?"

Zea had now become the centre of attention now seeing that all eyes where on her, she grinned sheepishly.

"Err…hi" She spoke timidly, looking at the small group, there were five members and they were all boys, two had brown hair while the rest had jet black, their brown and black eyes staring at her.  
"Hey girl, are you listening to our conversation?" It had been one of the brown heard boys that had spoken. He had on a black T-shirt, dark green baggy trousers, white and blue trainers while carrying on his back, his darker green school bag. His name was Dean Scott she knew him from history class.  
"Umm…kind of, I didn't mean too, you guys are really loud and…" She spoke softly.  
"Well don't, its nothing you would be interested in for you a girl"  
"What dose being, a girl, have to do with anything!" She growled back anger quickly rising within her. Most of the boys stood back remembering the rumours that had gone round about a golden blonde hair girl with a temper problem.

"Well you girls like girly stuff like make up and dolls, not cool things that us guys like"

"Oh really shows what you know, I hate a lot of things classified as girly and feminism, I like play on video games then wasting time on products that make my skin inch, I like to watch action movies over stupid mushy romance novels, so don't judging me and thinking I'm like the rest for I am not!"  
The group stayed silent looking at her in shock, the cars and the people walking past them were the only noise. Dean blinked a few times before shaking his head side to side like a dog, before looking back at her"  
"You know your one weird girl, you know that?" He said mockingly grinning like an idiot and head off a head of the group leaving her looking dumb foundered. The small group soon followed after him leaving her alone, she wanted to slap her self, they now going to mock her for that little out burst.  
Looking downwards to the cold pavement under her feet, she deiced to carry on walking, but her steps were much slower now it would take another 30 minutes till she reach home, least there she could cry without anyone seeing her….

* * *

Finally arriving on her, own street breathless, tired and wanting nothing more then to fall into bed and sleep for several hours. She looked at her house it was a two story building that was completely painted white excerpt the roof titles that were light brown. The top floor was her parent's room while she and Jamie lived on the lower floor near the kitchen. Stepping forward onto the grey straight narrow gravel path that lead from the street to there house, the white painted wooden door with silver painted door knob promising comfort, home cooking, T.V and a nice warm bed. Bringing her hand up, tightening it into thirst and thumbing the door hard three times before the door was ventrally open by her older sister. 

Janie smiling to her younger sibling, she was 18 while Zeaner was 14, stepping aside and letting Zeaner in. Janie decided to ask politely how her younger sister day was, only getting a small grunt as a reply. Jamie was taller, had longer hair that was also brown coloured, she wore a red T-shirt with "Chocoholics anonymous" label in white wrighting across the front. Her navy blue jeans had small pink flowers decorated along the sides of the leggings. Despite looking more girly then her younger sibling, Janie was more a gamer then Zea, she was the master of the XBOX the, ruler of the PS2 and PS1, and she was only just making her conquest with the XBOX360. Jamie didn't really play any of the hand held games, after the Gameboy they had kept dying too many times, due to low batteries and other stuff she was completely thrown off from the hand held game consoles.  
"So, do you want to play on the XBOX or 360 after tea?" Ask Jamie hopefully.  
Zea glanced back at her sister her silver blue eyes staring deep into Jamie's gold-ish brown.  
"Sure, why don't we play now, I've got a lot of homework and studying to do after tea?"  
"K" Grinning happily Jamie dashed off to the lounge before doubling back.  
"360?" She questioned  
"360" Nodded Zea, it was still quiet funny behind all those playful looks and game loving, Jamie was one of the smartest people she knew, besides her parents. Jamie had finished a year early then the rest, and now was doing home university while keeping a stable job that wasn't a checkout assistant or a fast food waitress. She had been able to get a job in the local newspaper industry. Zea hoped when she left high school she could get a job that wasn't a checkout assistant or a fast food waitress but the way she was going and her social skills with other people it was highly unlikely she would even be able to get a job like that.  
Dragging her feet as she walked forward wondering which game Jamie would set up, the corridor was also white like the carpeting was a dark earthy brown and soft, reaching for the door knob, it was the first door on the right while the lounge was the first door on the left. The sounds of the T.V coming on as she turned the knob of her door before pushing forward and let into the room.  
It was a small square room, her bed right across from were she was, underneath the window. A desk with papers and books sprayed across its top was on the left next to the bed, her brown wooden chair neatly tuck while the rest of her room was mess. She could never keep it tidy, papers all over the blue carpeting stuffed animals in the right corners next to the walk in wardrobe. The walls were also white with posters covering most of it, they were of her family and drawings she had drew from age six and older.  
Sighing as she slipped the bag off over her shoulders and flinging it onto the bed before walking out the door and back down to the lounge. Jamie had set the 360 up and the menu for halo 3 played happily while waiting for its next contender.  
Jamie glanced from her position on the couch, the game controller tightly held in her hands. The room was much larger then Zea's, it contain the T.V the green checkered couch that Jamie was sitting on at the left side of the room. The rooms walls surprisingly were that of a light pale blue while most of the contents were mixtures of greens.  
Walking over and sitting by Jamie, and having the controller happily handed over to her, it was time to play and kick so NPC butt.

* * *

"So, what kind of homework do you have, anything I could help you with?" Question Jamie ask she gave three heads shots in a row to the on coming flood army comming towards them.  
"Just math's nothing I can't handle"  
"Okay so do you want to continue to the next level?"  
"Yeah let's finish this!"  
"Okay, just watch my back I'm going in!"

* * *

More button tapping, trigger happy madness, heart rushing, anxiety pounding, and all out run, drive do something before we all get fragged game playing before falling on to the floor in a giggly in a lump.  
"That was good, but the game just feels a bit short compared to the others"  
"Yeah I agree" Zea hand her arms stretch out the controller in her left hand.  
"When did Mum and Dad say they will be back?"  
"Somewhere around seven, they were given an un-excerpted late shift they left some food out for us before they left"  
"Sigh, do they ever get a break"  
"Nope there just too good, I guess that's a problem when you the daughters of the two best medical staff in the area" Jamie grinned. "The only good side is all the free time we have to our selves" she chimed before getting off the brown ruined marking carpet and onto her feet. 

"I'll go and get dinner severed, it's about a quarters to six and we don't want Mum or Dad wasting there time after a long shift to be feeding us monsters" Jamie spoke heading for the door and leaving Zea as a lump on the floor.  
Staring up at the ceiling the memory of before started creeping into her mind, the words they had spoken before about the phantom car and mysterious sightings a blimps of radars it strangely enticed her. Her paranormal and aliens always were something that interest her, there had been a lot of strange things that had happen over the years that she could never explain or tell anyone. Sighing as she got up from the floor and headed for the 360 console to turn it off, too many things she had kept a secret from her parents only Jamie knew all of them, it had brought them closer as sister to tell each other there secrets, and as she discovered Jamie had also encountered equally amount of strange things that could not be explained.  
It had always been at night when they discussed things of the past and strange things and try to explain it in their own way the reason for them, most topics were on the paranormal while only rarely would they talk about space and "Is their really anything out there?" Questions, and "Do you think we would ever meet alien life?" but a lot of other times it would be about T.V shows or the resent computer game they had completed together.  
Pressing the power off button and tidying away the controllers just as Jamie called for tea.

"Coming sis…!" She shouted back, the sent coming from the kitchen could be smelled in the air, Jamie was also a good chief and liked making hot spicy curry's when there parents were on late shift.  
As she stepped away from the console and turned the T.V screen off and headed for the door, the sounds of cutlery being laid on the table and clanging as the bowls were too.  
The door to the kitchen was the last door in the corridor it was wide open, the room was a vast colours of yellows and in the centre was the rectangle wooden table with place mats and two wooden chairs on either side of it. While around was the kitchen, oven, trash-compacter, dish sink, knife rack, cupboards with plates and dishes in, all the usual things you would find in a kitchen.  
Sitting down on one of the wooden chairs that were on the left side of the table, her sister had decided to sit across from her, a glass of milk had already been poured for both of them. Tucking into her meal only stopping when she noted that Jamie wasn't eating and was just spooning around the food with a fork, staring blankly at it.

"What's wrong, you usually wolf down your meals?"  
Jamie blinking out of her daze she looked to Zea her eyes giving away sadness.  
"I was just thinking…" She bent her head down, and spooned up a meal to her mouth, and chew on the contents.  
"Thinking what 'Munch, Munch' anything to do with the weird reports?"  
"Yeah in a way…"  
"Did something weird and bizarre happen to you today?"  
"Nah I just need to think about it for a bit more" Jamie turning her glance to the window on the right side of the room, her eyes going into that dazed look.  
"Remember our no secret rule, so spit it out and I don't mean literally!" Zea quickly bringing up, her fork and pointing it at Jamie, some bits of curry flying off and onto her cheek  
"Oh, I am sorry!" Zea with wide eyes and a tone that really meant she was sorry, jumping off her seat and rushing to the cupboard that she knew contained the paper towel.  
"I am so sorry, I've been such an idiot today, please don't be mad?" Throwing, bits and peaces out the door so she could reach the paper towel that someone had decided to place at the back.

"Zea it's no big deal let me just clean it off with my hand…….see all gone" Zea didn't stop to look back.  
"Zea, there's no need I just wiped it away!"  
"I'm bringing it out anyway encase of anymore spills!" she snapped back.  
"Okay, okay don't have to get nasty about it!"

Zea grabbing the paper towel, setting it by her right leg and then started placing all the things she had thrown out back into the cupboard before picking up the paper towel again and walking to the table. Placing it, in the middle of the table before, seating back down again.

"Zea what's up with you?"  
"I'm fine"  
"No you are not, you just snapped at me"  
"Oh your asking me what problems I have, what's been eating at you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You haven't taken a bite out of your meal, you'll been staring dazed like out the window, I want to know what's going on!?"  
"Sigh, you caught me Zea, I've arrange to move out on Monday to my own apartment down in east street"  
"What?!"  
"You see I just feel so crowed here, and I need to know what it's like to live on your own…"  
"You can't do this!"  
"Zea?"  
"Jamie I need you here, you're my only company when mum and dad are working, I need you here to play video games with me, I-"  
"Zea, I'm leaving, its not that far off you can visit me on weekends and we can catch up, but I've made my mind"  
"You can't do this" Stepping up from the table pushing aside the chair, trying not to cry.  
"Zea, stop being so selfish this is my choice!"  
"But…"  
"But nothing I'm going and that's final!"  
Zea couldn't help it tears were running down her face.

**_How could she leave me, when I have no one else?_**

**_Mum and dad are hardly around, I have no friends, how could she!_**

**_After everything, the secrets the computer games, family she was going to leave?_**

**_Doesn't she know how much it means to me to have someone waiting for you to return home everyday after school?_**

Her soul hurt, it felt like a peace of it had been torn out leaving a void of emptiness where once something use to be.

Stepping further away from the table, tears still flowing down her cheeks, before turning around and running through the kitchen door and into the corridor, the sound of Jamies chair being pushed out only made her run faster. Reaching the door, slamming it shut behind her, then quickly locking it before Jamie could try and open it. The rattling knob made her step back as Jamie started pounding onto the door.

"Let me in Zea!!!"  
"No, just leave me alone, like everyone else!"  
"ZEA LET ME IN RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME, I'M CALLING MUM!!!!"  
"I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
"Fine sulk in there, I'm still going, this is mine turn to live some more, I'm not just here to make you happy, I have a life you know and I want to live it, and the only way I can is to get out of this house, see the world without my family trailing along behind me, I need to be free Zea, I'm a trapped bird here"  
"But what about me, I need you here, I have no one else, I have no friends mum and dad are never here…"  
"Zea the only reason you have no friends is because you don't let them, you decided to have that stupid angry fit over some jerks comment three years ago, you got into fights because you couldn't stand them getting away with doing stupid things and pranks and rude jokes, you always have to bring the law into your own hands!"  
"You didn't have to suffer back in that McCaol School, you didn't have everyone mocking, punching you, treating you like you shouldn't exist, you didn't have people teasing you for your name, what you liked, you didn't have people trick you with words and make you look stupid, you didn't have the world beating down on you for being Dyslexia, oh no you had to be the perfect child, nothing ever wrong happen to you!"  
"Do you know what it's like when people, complete strangers come up to me and tell me, what havoc you'll been doing, telling me my sister is insane and should be sent to an insane asylum, do you know how embarrassing it is, to have a sister who gets ticked off at everything, no, because you are her, you can't just take it like a man or women in our case and walk on!"  
"…"  
"I thought so, now goodnight Zea"

If Jamie had stayed longer at Zea's door instead of walking away down corridor, she would of, heard the small sobs coming from Zea's room and she would of also heard Zea speak under all the tears flowing down her face.

"Do you know what it's like to always be hurting, or to see things that no one else can see, do you know what it's like to be different from the world and everyone knows it……….?"

"…Pain, loneliness, sorrow and fear…"

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Zeaner character is based on what happen to me due to I was Dyslexia****, people consided me stupid and would even talk slowly thinging it would be easier for me to understand, I hated every day that happen some people started tricking me with words switching them around saying things like yes means no and no means yes ans serousily that was one of the things they tried to trick me with. Least I'm not as stupid as they thought, well the whole weirdness factor with she see's things that no one else can see with be explain in later chapters I just thought it would be fun to play around a character in that certain area.**


	2. On big step out the door

**Authors notes: I don't claim Transfomers/hasdro as my own or TF chars, only the humans, and plot...**

**Also be warned this is very ,long!**

* * *

**Chapter two: On big step out the door. **

It had been a too short weekend for Zea's comfort, she had stayed mainly in her room, only coming out, when needing food or the bath room essentials. Her parents had done the main 'Coax Zea out of her room', they were very good at getting people to stop acting stupid and do the smart thing. There points that they would throw across to you were always very good ones. She had grumbled to herself many times about them being always right, and the fact everyone in her family seem to always be right. She could never get the right words across, while they skipped around what she did say and then flung it back with more power, more punch and more meaning, ending in the restore of falling flat on her face, and regretting every minute of being and idiot and trying to win, in the verbal wars of family conflict.

Zea wasn't good with words, something she guessed Dyslexia was to blame or her own stupidness.

Zea had hardly seen Jamie during these trips out of her room; while most people they would of gladly tried dodging there older member of the family that they ticked off, but Zea wasn't like anyone else, she wanted to apologize for her actions but Jamie would usually be out at work during most of the day so the only time was now.

Creaking forward to Jamie's room and easing the door open quietly.

Jamie was quickly packing her things into backpacks that were littered across her room. Usually it would have been ten times tidier then Zea's but today, cloths, books and all kinds of belongings were spattered across the floor. If Zea's parents hadn't already left yet they would have been shocked at the state of Jamie's room like they usually were with hers.

Zea, had already gotten her things together; the black backpack on Zea's back was a clear example of that, it contained her lunch box and other school things that she was going to need to get through the hard day of Monday school classes.

Mondays, Mondays were never a good start to the week; it was like jumping of a cliff and learning how to fly, after spending too long in the nest, the week would push you out from comfort and partly safety home setting to the rough and tumble world that your parents try to hide from you during your younger days, "Reality".

"Hey sis…." She stuttered looking side to side before carrying on. "I want to apologize for my actions, Friday night, that was really selfish of me, and I had no right the way I acted, could you please forgive me?"

The only reply was a mumbled grunt, "Sure, see you when I see, now goodbye, hope you have a good week and any other day I'm not here" Jamie chimed back not taking her eyes off what she was doing to look at Zea.

Zea sighed, if she had cute anima cat ears instead of her own ears, they would be pointed down wards in disappointment. "Well, see you, when I see you" turning on her heel and exiting out of the room heading for the front door. Wearing a black overcoat that was the same as size as her purple one, a dark green T-shirt hid underneath the soft black cloth and green camouflage trousers made her look like someone out of an action movie. Hair loose swaying side to side, this picture would of look better if she was wearing her dark sun glasses, but they had suffered from a milled stepping on, and were recovery from the super glue surgery.

Turning the knob and bringing it forward so she could be let out, speaking her final goodbyes to basically no one, it just felt good to say it, before on to the gravel and into the big wide world know as earth, but sometimes can be referred to as hell.

* * *

The suns light blinded her for a few seconds before eyes adjusting, and setting the straight course for school, no matter how regrettably…

Getting to school was easy, no matter how many times Zea's parents had warn her, no stranger, had dared gone near Zea. She like to mockingly guessed that it was her aggressive reputation, had spread to the streets, but that could also be a bad thing, despite this, she was always careful when going and coming from school, for maybe some day some idiot would try something.

As usual things went smoothly making half way till she got the funny sensation of being watched. Looking around quickly there wasn't anyone up at these hours, so why were her senses saying she was being watch? The only thing on the street was a yellow Lamborghini. Sudden warning bells started to ring through her mind, a yellow Lamborghini? Oh come on, that story was either a dream or an illusion caused by lack of sleep deprivation.

So why on earth was her senses warning about a car, then the sudden memory of that Demon car movie flowed quickly through her mind and remembered mockingly the name of it, "The Car". Funny enough the Lamborghini was right beside her, alongside the road the sun gleaming off its bonnet.

"Wow, to think my 'Spidey senses' were going off, due to a dum car, what ever next a tree, then again it was right about that fern, it did fall down that night….gaahhhh! What am I doing, I'm talking to a car, I must be going crazy, it's only a stupid car!…" Turning her gaze to the yellow Lamborghini, glaring down at it, daring the car to do something, then if anyone had been watching her at that moment, they would have noticed her grey blue eye's changing to the colour to that of a bright ice blue, her pupils narrowing as she looked at the car.

A few seconds she blinked surprisingly, looking very shocked at what she could see, the car was generating a red aura, a fiery one of that, it flickered like flames of a roaring fire the tips of these flames were white and glowing. Her eye colour quickly changing to white, staggering backwards from the car, before turning away and running at full pelt to school.

_By idiotic grace why couldn't I just been a normal child? _

Quickly glancing over her shoulder back at the Lamborghini, the aura sight dying away, and returning her vision back to normal, before nearly ramming into a well placed lamp post

_That car had an aura, an aura! Only living things have auras that car must be a living thing but how, or it's been affected by so spiritual matter, but even that makes no sense! What dose it mean, or do I need my eyes check up on again or is this some kind of dream and I still in bed? _

These questions probably would never be answered, she sighed, Zea was totally unknowing that her eyes had change back to ice blue again, where the colour stayed, not tinting into any other colours as Zea ran down the old concrete block streets to her school……

* * *

**Mean while, back at the yellow Lamborghini…..**

The yellow Lamborghini shuddered for a bit.

"Who's she calling a stupid car?"

"Remember Sunstreaker, this is there world" Spoke a Datsun Police Car rolling up along side the Lamborghini.

"Yeah whatever Prowl, what do you think the femme was going on about 'Spidey senses' and all the rest, it was pretty weird, even for a human?"

"I don't know, but I did record the situation"

"Why?"

"Her reaction towards you, she mite of figured out that your, not a normal earth vehicle"

"So wait does that mean we have to go off and catch her before she tells anyone?"

"I'm sending a com link to Ratchet now about it, see what he thinks, maybe it would be best that you follow make sure she doesn't go to any of the earth authorities"

"Easy said and easy done" Sunstreaker roaring his engine to life and speeding forward leaving Prowl by himself. The tactician sighed, it was typical that on the orn he was leaving, that something would occurred, the words 'Murthy's Law' came across his screen mockingly, he grumbled Sideswipe was going to stay in the brig for the rest of the orn for his little 'leaving present', a computer virus that keeps showing the lines from 'Murthy's Law' across his viewing screen.

Sighing again, before tapping into Ratchet's frequencies to form a com link

* * *

**Prowl SIC to Ratchet Chief Medical Officer: Ratchet I want you to do an analis on human's capability of optic's changing colour**

**Ratchet Chief Medical Officer to Prowl SIC: What's happen? Sunstreaker better have not killed any of the beings on this planet**

**Prowl SIC to Ratchet Chief Medical Officer: No, an odd encounter, I'll send you the imagery maybe you could find a reason for her reaction.**

**Prowl SIC is sending you file: 1.73**

**Ratchet Chief Medical Officer has excerpted file: 1.73, now downloading**

**Downloading complete**

**You are now able to access file, are you wishing to continue?**

**User Ratchet Chief Medical Officer has accepted yes**

**File now opening**

* * *

She had just made it in time for class, schools started early at Mountain Bay city, due to the sun rising earlier here then most places, more sun light meant more time to work or be in school.

Heading for her desk she received many odd stares and looks from her class mates, she didn't bother asking why, most gave her that look any way, fearing that she'll come down with a raving fit and beat them over the head with her books.

_Sigh, will they ever get over that one instance, that jerk call me mental and everyone knew I was having a bad day already, trouble was bound to happen, you just don't provoke the bear, when it's been stung by the bee… _

She decided taking off her overcoat, and hanging it over the chair, while doing this she didn't notice someone sneaking up behind her, till they tap Zea on the shoulder.

"Gaahhhhhh!" Flinching forward and nearly falling over the chair, she turned around and glared at the perpetrator who had dared tap her.

It had been one of the boys from the other day; she didn't recognize him then, but now she did. His name was Nick Scott and he was Dean's cousin. Jet black hair washed over his jade green eyes his pale skin, covered in brown freckles. He wore a black T-shirt and brown baggy trousers, despite his looks he was a quite the intelligential person, one of the few class members that had been able to earn her respect.

The fortunately they were at equal height or Zea's glare properly would have a greater effect on him.

She, soften her stare, letting it relax, while her lip stayed in the usual neutral position as it was usually was.

"Oh sorry Zea, didn't mean to make you flinch, but your eyes are very different today"

"What do you mean?" Raising an eyebrow, his voice contained no hint of mockery, which would have, easily slipped out, giving away that it was a trick, but instead there was a large hint of nervousness. She had to give him credit for daring to tap her on the shoulder and ask a question.

_Probably asked to do it…_She thought, most would never dare go near her, and he was the only one, able to talk to Zea without out trouble arising.

"Well there Ice blue?" He said calmly

"Their, what…!" Instinct telling her to dash to the girl's bath room and look in the mirrors to see if it was true, but it was also telling her, she'll look like silly doing so and class had already started.

"It's okay Zea, I don't mean it in any offence" Looking worried at her reaction. "I just mean there different, oh and before I forget, I want to apologize for my cousin actions Friday, he can be an idiot sometimes"

There was a pause of silence before Zea replied.

"No I should be apologizing, I over reacted and took it too personally, I would like to apologize to him" Her voice quiet and clam as she spoke.

"Well, I-"

"Mr. Scott please return to your seat, the class is in motion"

"Yes, Mrs Rainwright, very sorry" He spoke quickly glancing at the teacher then back at Zea, before quickly hurrying over to his seat, two desks across from where she was, at the back, by the window.

"Okay, class I would like you to open your maths books to page 65, exercise 1B, and I don't want to hear a word out of you, and that goes double for you Sarah!"

"But Mrs Rainwright that wasn't me I swear!"

"I rather you not swear, but I'm still giving you a warning"

Some odd muffles coming from the girl named Sarah another blonde in the class but much lighter the Zea's.

"What was that Miss. Riverspout?" Mrs Rainwright, glaring down at the pupil like, which had just spotted its prey and was homing in for the kill.

"Err…nothing Mrs Rainwright!" The girl spoke shakily.

"I hope not, young lady" The teacher turning her gaze back to the rest of the class, scoping the area before trotting off to her desk.

Zea, sighed it was going to be a long day…

* * *

Math class had gone smoothly, English had been amusing when someone had let the English room guineapig loose and they spent half a lesson trying to catch it.

As the bell rang just as things were settling down, the students rushing up off their seats and out of the door like a mad herd of gazelle running from a lion. As always, slow and steady taking her time as she reach the door.

Zea preferred it that way, so when she got out and on to the corridor it would be clear of noisy and bustling teenagers, wanting nothing more than to escape the close spaces of the class room walls and on to the open concrete playground where most people just chattered or played soccer.

She thought jokingly, if any of the kids here, explain to an alien about school, they'll probably think it was some kind of prison, and in some schools they probably are, right.

Then the memory of the car and what she saw, flickered into her mind, she had almost forgotten about it due to the hamster event, but now it wouldn't leave her alone. Pondering Zea decide she was going to get her morning tea, and then head off to the library where she'll do some research before next lesson starts.

Glad with her decision she headed off to where her bag was hidden, placed in a spot that no one knew about, she didn't want anyone prying around in her things and stealing them like what happen in the last school, so now Zea was taking precautions of keeping her stuff safe.

Taking several rights and passing the library till she reached a dead-end, here was the old part of the school where they still had wooden floor boards, checking that no one was around before going down onto one knee and lifting up, one of the floor boards where hidden underneath, was her school bag. Safe from peer members and rats, surprisingly, she lifted it out, placing the floor board back in place before unzipping the zipper of the bag and shoving her hand in and searching for the snack that was placed in her lunch box.

Her hand going over the smooth plastic surface of the container, soon finding the metal clasp and opening it, finger tips soon finding the plastic cover of an intact **KittKat** and dragging it out to the surface of the bag and into the open. Zea gleaming at her prize, before shuffling in the bag again to clasp the lunch box together, before zipping the bag up again.

Zea didn't have time to take off the floor board before she heard the voice of the school bully behind her, **Kittkat** crunch in Zea's hands before dropping it to the floor.

"Well what do we have here, psycho girl having her morning tea on the floor?"

Quickly jumping off the floor and putting herself in a fighting position, she was prepared to take on this bully.

"Girl what's your problem, can't stand me?" The bully was a bit shorter then her, wearing a blue T-shirt that just covered his belly button, black jeans, short blonde scruffy hair that pointed upwards, dark blue eyes. He was a bit bulkier then her, but that never mattered, she could take him.

"We could make this easy, you give me your lunch money and I'll leave, no need for the punching"

"Billy, I don't have any lunch money, for the main reason so that you don't take it from me"

"Then I'll just have to take your lunch then" He grinned evilly, thinking he was so smart.

"Over my dead body, and you know you can't take me on a alone"

"Did I ever say I was alone?"

As he spoke to boys from came from one of the other corridors and walked up to either side of him, Billy looked smug, Zea just smirked.

"You could give up now, and we won't have to hurt you"

"You forget…" Kicking, her bag into a corner "I don't give up, and I wouldn't give up to a bunch of idiots like you, who have sad lives and have nothing better to do then be git's and cause problems" She growled, her stare turning into the famous death glare, the two boys beside him flinch.

Her hands click as she clenched them, while unknowingly her eye colour changed to a dark blue, she growl slightly to make herself more menacing, fear factor was good to clear off enemies but so far today it wasn't working.

"Okay guys you distract her while I get the bag" order Billy as he step forward only to have a fist fly into his face. His lip was bleeding, and the smirk that was there had turn into a scowl.

"Come any closer and you'll be getting the same" Her voice like a menacing growl filled with anger and intent, the other boys looked shaken, oh they had heard the rumours, and now they were staring at it.

"Leave now, and you won' be hurt!"

"Don't listen to what she says, she's only a girl!" barked Billy, covering the mouth slight with his left hand.

The other boys had stepped forward easing closer to her, she lung for one, but he quickly dodged out of the way and went around behind her. She snarled quickly turning around to be hit in the back by Billy, the pain was short and quick but it didn't matter to her. Swinging her arm round at him, knocking Billy over onto the ground before turning on the other boys, one had dared try and take her bag from the corner and soon fond himself in a headlock, and a fist very close to his face.

"You all leave now or he gets it!"

Snarling, the boy tried to struggle but found that some of the rumours about her were partly true, you can't escape her headlocks or what some like to call the deathlocks, for once she had a hold of you it was very hard to escape it.

"Please, please let me go, I promise never to bother you again!" He begged. Everyone knew begging put her off and she let go, the boy scattering off down the corridor not turning to look back.

"Anyone else?" she smirked

"Yes me!" Billy had gotten himself off the ground and had charge at her, slamming his fist into Zea's face, causing a black eye and making her go slamming into the wall behind her.

Right eye closed and squinting with the left, she made her attack. Slamming another fist into the side of his face before kicking him in the knee, that resorted, Billy falling over backwards. Now the other boy was on the offensive, tackling her and slamming Zea back into the wall.

"AAaaaah"

"Heh, had enough Barbie?" he sneered.

She growled the colour of her eyes had turned to black and small flexes of red appearing. Pushing him off and wrestling to the ground, Billy had escaped her attention and had grabbed Zea's bag.

Zea was doing well, throwing several punches to his head and chest, but a well placed kick had her winded on the ground.

"Ha, not so tough now…!" Kicking her hard in the side, making Zea roll over onto her front, arms grabbing Zea from behind and keeping them behind her back. Before being able to do a thing about it she was lifted onto her feet, where Zea was punch in the face by Billy again causing another black eye. She was also kicked in the gut and the left knee, before being drop to the ground and kick two more times.

"Let's leave her, we've got what we wanted, now lets go get that cowered for ditching us!"

* * *

They thought Zea had been defeated, but they had forgotten Zea doesn't give up, they had only walked two meters away when a they were tackle from behind and force to the to the ground, bag quickly snatch out of Billy's grip and before he could do anything Zea ran off down the corridor...

* * *

Zea was limping but she had to carry on, it would only take a few moments for the boys to return to there feet and be after her, right now she didn't have speed she needed to escape.

Groaning, as the pain starting to thrust through her, quickly limping to one of the doors on the sides and slipping in, shutting it behind quickly as she did.

Leaning against the door, and sliding to the floor, gasping for breath as tears ran down her cheeks, pain starting to emerge all over, iris changing back to ice blue.

She dare not sob encase they heard her, but the tears she could not hold back, dripping down onto her overcoat and making it damp, while she listen for them carefully. Sounds of running footsteps grew louder, her heart racing for a few seoconds worried that they'll find her, but fortunately they past.

Closing her eyes in relief, she had force them open again Zea knew she couldn't stay here, getting to nurse was her priority now, nothing else. Easing her self up, using the door as a support, every bruised screaming as she tried to stand. Opening the door slowly and carefully, looking right and left down doth ways of the corridor before stepping out and making the steady pace to sick bay.

* * *

She was only a needed to pass one corner to reach sick bay, but that's when she heard there voices.

"Don't worry she's bound to show up here, we'll get her then"

It was Billy and obviously they were around the corner, breathing quietly she peeked round. He now had a whole gang of boys with him.

"Oh fish sticks" Zea whispered, sleeking her head round the corner again, but sadly someone must have seen her.

"Billy, I saw her head around that corner!"

_Curse it_

She sprinted into a run not caring about pain or anything else, running at full pelt bag on back, head for the exit.

* * *

Nick and his cousin Dean who had the same cloths he was wearing on Friday, stood near the entrance of the school building, the bell was about toring and they couldn't be late for there next class.

"So that's what Zea really said, I thought she'll send back a death threat then an apology"

"Maybe there's more to her, then meets the eye"

"Yeah whatever, she's still weird"

"You could give her a chance?"

"What, psycho girl, no way am I going to try to be friends with her!"

Just as Dean finished, Zea came bursting through the front entrance, tripping over on the stares and landing at the bottom, she quickly recovered and got back onto her feet before running off again.

"I wonder what her problem is..?." Dean raising and eye brow before being pushed over as a stream of boys budged past him.

"See!" Dean pointing at the mod making chase after Zea "That's why we shouldn't be friends with Zea, there's a whole gang after her!"

"We should do something, I having seen the gang that big since….well never, I'm going to go after them"

"What are you crazy? They will kill you!"

"Well its better then wasting our time here when we could do something!" Nick, jump down the steps and ran after where the mob had gone, Dean sighing and rolling his eyes before doing the same and following his cousin.

* * *

Sunstreaker was bored, he was very bored, and a bored Sunstreaker isn't a Sunstreaker you would like to hand around with or meet. He had followed the human femme in a human settlement, that after looking up on the 'World, Wide, Web' was what humans called school, and it was where they dump there younglings for several hours each day for 13 years before heading into another teaching settlement where they would learn to get jobs. The system reminded him of the 'Nursery centres' and 'Youngling centres' specially designed areas of neutral territory where younglings and family units were refuge….well before the Con's blew it all up. Growling to himself over memory of that loss, despite being a war torn, Decepticon killing, maniac, the thought of all those slaughtered innocence was even grieving to his own spark.

He watch as the youngling humans played, some kicking strange circle objects back and forth, sometimes the object would end up in one of the odd shaped structures and a whole bunch of them would cheer in their strange langue while others moped. It was amusing, watching them duck and dive for such a simple object and kicking it in all directions, but it probably would be better if it was a Decepticon head being tossed and kicked all that would be more amusing. Imaging to himself, the object being Starscream head and himself kicking it around, but his enjoyment was short lived as the same femme from earlier came running across the concrete field and heading for the back of the settlement.

Roaring his engine to life and following along the fence line…

* * *

"Bad day, bad day, bad day…!" She whispered heading for the back of the school, to the tree, it may not be a life threatening situation but all Zea's instinct, senses, and her self was saying use the tree to escape.

Yeah it maybe her one option for a life crisis but right now she'll call this a life crisis, a whole gang of boys chasing you with the soul prepose of beating you up.

Gasping for more breath as she saw the tree in her sights, but as Zea did, she noticed that her speed was lowering the pain was returning, body begging to rest.

_No, not now!_

Clenching her teeth just before she flung her self at the tree, gripping on tightly before climbing, Zea dare not look down, knowing to well she was greatly afraid of heights.

_One branch, two branch, three branch…………..There's my branch!_

* * *

Sunstreaker slowed down as he watched the femme jump to a very large organic planet which he had discovered in the human langue was called a tree, she started climbing it, a large group of males now had arrived heading for it too. One was barking orders to the rest to climbed, while she had hurriedly getting onto a low branch that stretched out over the barrier that surrounded the settlement complex and was easing her self along it carefully.

"Give up Zea, we've got you now!" sneered Billy.

Zea quickly looking back over her shoulder some boys had already climb the tree and one was right behind her. Snarling and making loud aggressive growling noises, it made the boy flinch back but it didn't stop him completely, reaching his hand out to grab to her, only to get kicked, and flung back.

"I'm warning you….LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zea's voice deep a menacing her irises flexing to blood red

"Don't listen, Zea's only bluffing, she's really just a scaredy cat!" Barked Billy, Zea growled to herself, if she was stronger fitter ad wasn't hurting all over, she would of jump down from that tree and attacked him. She did not like being called a coward, yes she may be retreating now, but this was just strategy, for one there were a lot more of them, then her, and fighting right now would be really bad idea with all the bruises she already had. She'll probably slap her self latter for running but right now senses were telling her to jump, and so she did.

Slipping off the side and landing hard on her feet, wincing at the pain before running off across the road limping, the school bell echoing at her back along with the shouts and insults too.

* * *

Zea hadn't travelled far, ducking into an empty alleyway and leaning against the old brick work wall, ruined posters covering it, while the smell of damp and moist air inhaled through her mouth. She'll wait here for a bit, regain her energy before trekking the long trek home, where she'll have a shower and rest in bed before calling her parents. Zea closing her eyelids and lowered the speed of her heart rate taking long slow deep breaths at a time, she didn't notice the sound of the yellow Lamborghini driving up close beside her till the tingling warning bells in Zea's head went off again. Bolting her eyes open and jumping half a meter when she saw the yellow Lamborghini beside her, Zea quickly gaining to her feet, and staring at in shock. Irises no longer red but that of the ice blue, it took Zea several minutes to finally say something.

"Oh krip, how'll did you get here!"

"I fell from the sky" Sunstreaker couldn't resist saying that, to see the human femme face like that was priceless.

"You what…?" Her face turning from shock and surprise to Death glaring and angry.

"…If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny!" She growled.

"No, joke fleshy"

This time in was Sunstreaker who was surprised, from the other side of the human was a white garbage truck. Zea quickly turning around, and getting lights shone into her eyes, she staggered backwards and landed on Sunstreakers bonnet much to his displeasure.

The white garbage truck started shifting and disjointing, forming into a metal giant, several feet taller then her, two round red orbs gleaming down at Zea from a face with an evil grin on it.

Zea's senses going haywire, saying she needed to get away, but one was saying stay put, everything will be alright, and for some reason she felt like trusting that one, more than the rest.

Suddenly the Lamborghini reversed behind Zea, she landed flat on her back painfully due to the bag. World blurred in her vision, she regrettably felt helpless, quickly rolling over to her front and crawling along the ground, to what Zea believed to be a wall.

More sounds of shifting metal to her left made Zea glance to where it came from, widening eyes as she stared in shock as the once yellow Lamborghini turning into a to be a giant metal being before her eyes.

"Get out of the way human" It snarled, dark blue glowing orbs staring down at her, nodding before quickly rising to her feet and heading straight for the exit. Heart pounding glancing back, to she the two giants go head to head, the yellow one taking a chunk out of the white one's chest. Now seeing them from afar, she now saw that they were robots.

"Woah real giant robo-"

Slamming straight over a white and blue bonnet and landing on the other side face first into the tarmac. Gasping for breath she struggled to her feet, but found she couldn't.

"Are ya, all, right?"

"Yeah….I'm...fine" She said trying not to groan, or have the sound of an in pain voice coming out her throat. She didn't care where the voice had come from Zea only wanted to get off the tarmac. The sounds of tearing metal roared around them.

"Well, I goin't' 'ave to get ya outta here, it's too dangerous, for the likes of ya"

"Like I haven't….noticed" Zea grumbled.

"Get in"

"Where…?" Staggered to her knees and looked around, the car that she had encountered was actually a Porsche 935 Turbo, and its right front door was open.

"Oh, sorry" Zea said before hoping in. Her vision was blurring again, but the feel of the driving wheel alerted her she was in the driving seat.

"Err…this is the-" Another clashing of metal and what sounded light laser fire, and the door beside her slammed shut, and the engines roared to life, zooming forward, and making Zea disputably fumble around for the seat belt.

"Ah ha, found it!" Clicking her self in and amazingly let relaxing a bit, vision starting to come back, but first she had to ask.

"Umm…thankyou..?" She nervously spoke, "But where are you taking me?" trying to sound calm. "I've had a really bad day, and being kidnapped would just be adding the cherry on the top?"

"Don't worry, I'm jus takin ya some where safe" the voice was cheerily, Zea senses went alerting her of dangers quite the opposite really, it was more like telling Zea, she had just found someone she could trust and maybe befriend. A small smile crossing her face, despite the seriousness she felt happy?

"I wish I knew where safe was" Zea's voice tinted with a bit of mockery but not aimed at anyone, her vision returning to normal she looked around the car, there was no one else but her.

"I'm guessing your like the ones back in the alleyway?" She asked calmly.

"Yep, we're called Cybertronian's, we're from another planet far away from yars"

"I can guess that, but why are you here?" Looking at the dashboard

"That'll 'ave to be explained lattar"

"I just hope latter doesn't involve my demise"

"Why would we do that?"

"I don't know, probably because I know about you and your buddy back their?"

"Hey, nothin, is goin to happen to ya, my promise"

Zea blinking, a few times confusedly

"Your, making a promise…?"

"Yeah"

"I just hope you keep your promise, every person who has ever promise me something has never kept it, always ending in a bit of a betray"

"Then I'll be the first, to keep it"

"Strangely I believe you will, by the way my names Zeaner Grey, but every one calls me Zea"

"Hiya Zea, 'im' Jazz"

"Well it's nice to meet you Jazz" Covering her mouth as she yawned. "lol, sorry, today has been very hectic for me, I've run several blocks, chased hamsters, been beaten up, fell down some stairs, had to run from a gang who wanted to beat me even more, climbed a tree and jumped out of it, had my soul nearly scared out of me by a yellow Lamborghini, and is exhausted beyond I've ever been before" Taking in a deep breath as she finished. "Sorry for blabbering, I'm not usually like this" Breathing in heavily again, Zea all this time hadn't even payed any attention to the world outside the vehicle as it blurred past.

"It's alright, but why would anyone want ta beat, ya up?"

"Because..." Breathing in again "…I don't like the idea of others trying to steal my things by threatening me…" another breath "…I'm too headstrong to give up and let them win.." Deep breath this time "…yeah they out numbered me, but I couldn't let them have their way, despite everything, I've let jerks push me around in the past, I'm not going to let them push me around now!" there was a few minutes of silence but Zea still had a bit more to say "Sigh, sorry, I know this is all probably very meaningless to you, I'm very sorry I'll shut up now" Leaning back as much as she could while still having a backpack on her back.

"Na, what ya say is interestin, yar very determined, so no need ta say sorry"

The pain had now become a numbing sensation taking over her body she had ignored it first, but and forcing Zea to want to sleep.

"Sorry, I just fell like I'm always doing something wrong…" eyelids, stuttering to keep open.

"Well, ya not Zea, so need to be dissin yar self"

"I guess….sorry I can't seem to stay awake, the numbness of the pain is making me sleepy"

"Ya, goin to be alright?"

"Yeah, it's just my natural, body trying to shut things down so I can heal"

"Ah stasis, lock"

"Wha?"

"Stasis lock, is my species way ta self heal too"

"Oh" Zea saying sleepily, eyes fulling closed, mind drifting away from reality.

"No, need ta fight it"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you wouldn't want some being sleeping inside of you"

"I wouldn't mind"

"You sure..?"

"Yeah"

There was silence for several minutes, Jazz curious, he spoke again.

"Zea, ya there..?"

Still nothing, Jazz turning on his sensors, he discovered that Zea was fast asleep she had even slightly curled up onto the seat as much as she could. His, sensors even picking up, the injuries Zea had several bruises and a broken rib.

It was a bit odd to have a small being sleeping in you, but it wasn't discomfort able.

He was about to tap in a com link to Sunstreaker when he received a com link from Ratchet.

* * *

**J4ZZ to Ratchet Chief Medical Officer:** Hey, Hatchet!

**Ratchet Chief Medical Officer to J4ZZ: **Sunstreaker has informed me, that, you have the human girl with you, am I correct?  
**J4ZZ to Ratchet Chief Medical Officer: **No, doubt about it!

**Ratchet Chief Medical Officer to J4ZZ: **How is she stabilizing?

**J4ZZ to Ratchet Chief Medical Officer: **She's gone into stasis lock, Zea was beaten up pretty bad

**Ratchet Chief Medical Officer to J4ZZ: **Zea??

**J4ZZ to Ratchet Chief Medical Officer: **Zea's the name of her, man

**Ratchet Chief Medical Officer to J4ZZ: **So you've talked to her?

**J4ZZ to Ratchet Chief Medical Officer: **Yar

**Ratchet Chief Medical Officer to J4ZZ: **Jazz we've trying to keep a low profile, not blab out to the nearest human!

**J4ZZ to Ratchet Chief Medical Officer: **Not like we could stop tha, see'z already seen Sunny transform.

**Ratchet Chief Medical Officer to J4ZZ: **Sigh, Sunstreaker forgot to mention that, bring her to base, she's suppose to also be the human that reacted to Sunstreaker this morning

**J4ZZ to Ratchet Chief Medical Officer: **'lil' Zea?

**Ratchet Chief Medical Officer to J4ZZ: **Yes, from what I've researchedhuman optics change in age, what Sunstreaker reported is unnatural for there kind

**J4ZZ to Ratchet Chief Medical Officer: **_**So**_ what do you think it meanz?

**Ratchet Chief Medical Officer to J4ZZ: **I'm hoping she'll provide the answer…

* * *

**Authors notes: Hope you all like sorry for how long it is, but I think it's worth it!**


	3. Comming down the moutain part one

**Authors notes:**

**Man I really annoyed how long this took, it was way much longer but I shortened it to this, least it means chaper four won't be sooo far away hopefully very soon because its already half done, just need to do reediting of a few things...**

**I do not claim Transformers as my own, the only characters I claim are Zeaner, Dean, and Nick thats all and thankyou...**

* * *

**Chapter three: Coming down the mountain part 1**

"Nick did you just see all that?"

"Umm….a bright yellow Lamborghini just all of a sudden shift into a giant robot and started dicing it out with the white robot with red eyes that had once been a garbage truck?"  
"Yeah, and that Zea, just slammed into a Porsche 935 Turbo with no driver then got in it?"

"Yeah…..your point?"

"Zea, must be some kind of super spy, for evil robots!"

"Isn't she a bit young to be a spy?"

"She could have used aging pills"

"Aging pills?"

"Year they prevent you from aging!"

"Dean, there no such thing as aging pills!"

"There could be! The government just are hiding them, and using it for there own needs!"

"K, this is just too crazy, I have to be dreaming"

"Dude, your not dreaming, this is real, this is happening, and I'm going to follow that Porsche 935 Turbo before they get too far away!"

Dean slowly got up looking around carefully from where he and his cousin had been hiding, behind a row of parked cars, and started running in the direction of Zea and the mysterious Porsche 935 Turbo had driven off too. The battle Between Garbage truck vs. Lamborghini had been very short, the Lamborghini-robot-thing, had done critical amounts of damage to Garbage truck-robot-thing, and it retreated but was closely tailed by the Lam-bot that, Dean had dud it during the fight very quickly.

"Dean wait up, were going to get into tones of trouble!" Shouted Nick who was now running after him

"So? This beats school any day and come on this is like the first adventure that isn't digital!"

"Yeah but they weren't life threatening life this!"

"Stop being a baby! and hurry up before I loose track of it!"

"Dean it's impossible to keep tabs on a moving car, when your, on foot!"

"When if you catch up, we won't have to be walking on foot!"

"What!? What do you mean!"

"Just get over here!"

"Sigh fine" Nick quickened his pace and was soon catching up to Dean.

"Dean what id your plan, for there sure no way I can convince you to stop?"

"You'll see" If Nick had been facing Dean at that very moment he would of seen the wide grin on his face.

_Oh you'll see…_

* * *

**_Else where in unknown location of the secret Autobot base, in the monitoring room….._**

All four walls had computer monitors attach to them, all doing separate tasks and readings on different parts of their base, Prowl was working by his desk, reading notes and some messages sent by Prime before turning to glance at the CMO who was also in the room across from where he was.

"Ratchet, why did you suggest the human female, to be brought to out base, its going against all our rules of engaging other sentient beings especially one is delicate as these ones?" Prowl eyed the CMO curiously, before going back to his notes.

"Because, Prowl, she could have encountered one of the 'Celestial Triangles', it's a long shot, but least is has a possibility" Spoke Ratchet who was looking at his own files while still going over human biology.

"And what if the human has not, or is not willing to cooperate?"

"We'll get to that bridge when we get their"

"Ratchet!" Turning back around to face him "We need to think ahead, we don't know how long it would take for Jazz to get here, and Sunstreaker on the hunt for that-"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! BEEP!**_

Prowl stopping in midsentence and rushing over to the computer monitor that had been making the loud beeping noises, glancing down and reading what it was viewing on its screen before quickly looking over to Ratchet with an expression, the CMO hardly saw on Prowl, shock.

"Sunstreaker has gone off the radar!"

"WHAT!" Ratchet getting quickly over to the SIC and looking down at the monitor, Sunstreakers beacon was no longer responding, the two of them look at each other grimly.

"This is not very good Ratchet" Prowl spoke sombrely

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Snapped Ratchet "Either Sunstreaker deactivated his own beacon, or it probably got damage in a fight he's in…"

"Or he could be deactivated"

"Yes that is a possibility….but Sunstreaker, isn't they type of bot who would be taken down easily….he wouldn't-"

"Ratchet there is the chance he could have gotten out numbered-"

"We don't inform Sideswipe until we get all the details, first try and get a-"

"Com-link? I've been trying to ever since we started this conversation, and all I'm getting is 'User is Disconnected'"

"He could have gotten out of range that is always a possibility-"

"Out of all the bots I know Ratchet I wouldn't expert you to be optimistic about something like this?!"

"Sometimes its good to be optimistic but I do know very well the chance of him being deactivated I've put him back together so many times! I know more about his system then he dose! And I know very well it would take a bit more then Bruticus and some of the constructicon to take Sunstreaker down, and if some one has, I think we both and the rest of us on this planet should be extremely worried"

Their was a long silence between the two, the CMO and SIC both glaring at each other, but the silence of this scene was soon cut short when another loud beeping came from one of the monitors to the left of them. Prowl moved to it and looked grimmer when he saw what it was alerting about.

"It seems we've lost Wheeljack"

"WHAT!" Ratchet almost pushed Prowl out of the way of the monitor.

"I'm trying to contact Hound, but something seems to be blocking me"  
"Could Soundwave is here on this planet?"

"Possible…….but it's seem that Hound is engaged I better go quickly to his"

Another loud beeping noise from another monitor and Prowl knew to well that one was Hounds, Hounds monitor had a different rhythm of Beeping due to Hound had gotten himself constant amount of times stuck in the earth soil known as mud and will send a distress signal when he couldn't get out.

"Ratchet, start sealing off the base, while I release Sideswipe, we do not inform him about Sunstreaker, I rather not having him running off trying to get revenge"

"Understood-"

_**BOOOOOOOOM!!**_

"Frag what was that!" Shouted Ratchet

"I think our enemy has found us"

After another _'BOOOM'_ rocked the base again, the CMO AND SIC looked at each worriedly.

"I suggest we-"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

"Just frag it, help me get Sideswipe"

* * *

"NO frigging way, am I going to do this!"

"Come on, it'll be fun and we'll return them as soon as we find out what all this is about!"

"Dean…I am not going to become a-"  
"Who says your going to be? If we do this we mite even become heroes? And you saw those big robots just as I did, this is like a big scoop, the world must know!"

"Dean……"

"Shut up and pedal, we still have a chance to still be able to follow that car"

"Sigh, why do I even follow you?"

"I don't know, but it will be a question to ask latter in life once this is solved"

"I've got a strange feeling I'm going to regret this?"

"You probably will" Dean joked.

"You know this will be the last time, I'll ever follow or do anything for you?"

"Yeah, and I think I heard you say that last month with the water balloons?"

"Oh come on! That was totally different"

"Yeah, it was way better then trying, to uncover something that could change the world!"

"…., Just shut up and pedal!"

"No worries I believe I know where we can catch up to her, so follow me!"

* * *

Ratchet and Prowl sped down the corridors heading to the brig where Sideswipe had been spending most of the day, while the base around them seem to quake and shake at the Decepticons who were invading it started blasting down the doors that Prowl had put a lockdown on.

"Prowl how long do you think we have till-"

"I say least five nano clicks, or worse less than three"

"Frag, how did they find us so fast, and get past our security?"

"In truth I rather not know" Prowl spoke bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Sigh the only other person who knew any of our security and personal who were down here, is Prime and…." Looking down slightly as they ran. "Redalert"

"Red would never-"

"I know he would never, but he's the only other bot I know, and Prime as we both know isn't likely to be capture unlike Red who I recall has five or six times"

Ratchet was now glaring at the floor as they turn another corner, Red maybe the most paranoid mech he knew but he wouldn't give information easily, unless they threaten his partner inferno, meaning two Autobots were at stake, but if they had, their crew on this planet would have been informed of his disappearance. Every base still owned by the Autobots would have been contacted and told to change their security it just didn't make sense?

But Ratchets thoughts were soon interrupted as he and Prowl were knocked off their feet by a blast from behind them, the surrounding area seem to rock and shake, as he finally found ground with a large sound of scrapping metal on metal.

"Ratchet you already" Graoned partly Prowl who had already gotten to his feet.

"Will once I got the fragger who did this"Looking down at his arms and chest plate at the large scratches and bents, they were small and easy to fix but they were darn annoying when you didn't have the time to fix them straight away. Getting, a helpful hand from Prowl, back onto his feet Ratchet quickly after looked around.

"No Con's usually they-"

"Let's be thankful-"Prowl sentence was cute short again as a loud and gruff voice came suddenly to their receptors.

"Heh, looks like we found some Autorats down their little hidey hole?"

Both their optic's quickly turn to the direction of where the voice came from, to see a very large transformer standing there. His arm cannon raised towards them, he was much larger then Ratchet and Prowl, and obviously was having problems with how high the ceiling was. Mostly black painted but with red flame like markings decorating the arms and large shoulder cannons on its shoulders, it's built was meant to take a pounding with reinforced armour shielding covering its metal frame. Dark blood red optic's staring at them, like when a predator fond it's prey with a happy evil smirk going across its face plate.

"You find some Quickfire?" Came, a whinier but still very metallic voice behind the red and black one

"Yeah just two" It grumbled back Quickfire who sound a bit disappointed while a much smaller Decepticon came running towards him, painted bright orange all over with red gleaming optic's while he was the size of a mini-bot. This surprised Prowl, because most Mini-bots would be killed by Decepticons because they would be considered weaker and not useful. The only small members of the Decepticon force that exist were those either owned by Soundwave or were drones.

"Heh that means theirs still two left!"

"You two stop gloating over your finds we need to…" whispery but very aggressive sounding voice echoed over them all, soon loud foot steps could be heard heading their way.

"Sorry Zell" Spoke Quickfire glancing back behind himself as a dark blue, black and transformer came round the corner. Obviously a Seeker type, Wing blades sticking out the back of it, Decepticon insignia signed on them, clawed metal hands and feet, unlike the others who's built was blockier, his was more twisted and sharp.

"So this is the two Autoscum you've found" He grin evilly looking at Ratchet then to Prowl, "These two we'll need alive, anyone else you find, just kill them"

Quickfire grunted before asking dumbly. "Why?"

"For Primus sake how many times do I have to tell you!...Information, important information!"

"So ummm….. The flash-head we are keeping alive for information too?"

"Yes along with other things"

"Are good, then I did good"

"Yes Quickfire, you did very good at that….Sigh, just, get these two in chains like the others!" He barked then quickly pointing to Prowl and Ratchet.

"K, Ratchet on my signal you run for it, and get to sideswipe, I'll fend them off"

"Least we know there's a slime chance Jack's still alive"

"Very slime, but we can't help him yet"

"I know that"

Prowl sub-spacing his weapon into exist and landing into his hand and quickly pointed it at the Decepticons who had already sub-spaced their weapons along with some energon chains too.

"Ratchet, now!" Firing several shots from his weapon making the smallest of the Decepticons jump to the ground for cover while Zell in jumped behind Quickfire and use him as a robot shield.

Typical Cons….

Firing several more while Ratchet ran off behind him to the brig where Sideswipe would be…..

* * *

"Quick hurry up I think I see it, it's heading for the junction!"

"K, buts you're totally going to take all the blame for this….right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever just stay close and follow me!"

Ratchet slammed the key codes for the brig into the door panel, it hissing open as another explosion echoed through the halls, making Ratchet automatically look back over his shoulder.

_That explosion was very close, either Prowls getting forced back, or worse…._

Remember quickly what he was their for, Ratchet step forward into the dimly lit corridor of cell blocks. To his right of him in the third cell contained their even annoy twin brother of Sunstreaker, his bright red paint making him stand out like a headless mini-bot. Sideswipe obviously had heard the explosions and was looking eager to get out, he was standing at the cell door, and when he spotted Ratchet he grinned evilly.

"Hope Sunny, is leaving a few Con's for me to-"

"Shut up Sideswipe!, I'm only here to evacuate you-"

"WHAT!!"

"Things have gone way out of hand, and right now we need to get out of here!"

"No way am I running from a fight, I rather-"

"If you don't do as your told Sideswipe, I'll personally make sure you get turned into a-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**

"Frag!"

Punching in the codes to Side's cell, and letting the red twin leap out from his detention for making a Murphy's Law virus and infecting Prowl with it, and started heading for the door.

"Where the frag are you going?" Shouted Ratchet

"To face the enemy" Sideswipe chimed back as he started ppunching in the codes for the door to open.

"Oh frag, your not! Prowl ordered me to get you then get the Primus out of here!"

"So, I don't want Sunstreaker to get all the glory-"

"Sunstreaker is….."

"Is what?" This catching the attention of the famous prankster

"Is…is…." _Frag I was not, suppose to mention him_…. "…Is…is, oh frag it, I don't have time for this, just do as I say and don't give me any trouble, or I'll put you in stasislock and-"

"Ratchet where's Sunstreaker?" Sideswipes tone was not his usual note of being cocky, jokey and idiot, it was serious, stern and demanding.

"He's…" _I actually have no idea where he is…_ "Somewhere outside-"

"You're lying" Growled Sideswipe, his bright blue optics now diming as he glared at the CMO. "Tell me what happen to Sunstreaker or I won't move from this spot or even let you pass till I find out"

"Sideswipe" Ratchet in his, own growling voice "We have no time-"

"And what, about my brother? I can tell your hiding something Ratchet, your not the best at keeping things a secret, did something happen to my brother or not?" Still shooting daggers at him, Ratchet calculated, he should have seen this coming especially from Sideswipe, but what do, you say to some, who you know will react to the answer they seek badly….

Then suddenly the cell block rocked violently, and Sideswipe in a human like fashion crossed his arms, unfazed by the explosion.

"I'm waiting Ratchet, and if my receptors hear right, whoever is attacking our base is very close…"

_Slag, my options of defeating Sideswipe, dragging his limp stasis lock body and getting out of here, before being blown to bits is 50/50 chance, and then there's he disobeys me getting him self frag because he still has his weapons compounded-_

Just then, Prowl came smashing through the door after another explosion rocked, he lay back to the ground and a dazed expression on his optic's. Sideswipe and Ratchet, both wide optic's looking down at their SIC who still held his weapon in hand, Ratchet was about to go over to him and assist Prowl up when a cackle of laughter came from the hole that Prowls entry had made.

"Looks like we found the rest of the roborats?" The voice belonging to the Decepticon Zell who step forward towards the hole which Prowl had made, smearing at the trio as he made a sweep before pointing his heavy plasma assault rifle at them.

"Now be good Autoscum and-" A familiar large black thirst belong to a bright yellow arm came hammering down on Zell's head, making a large imprint before he fell forward into stasis lock .

"Heh, want took you so long bro!? Ratchet here was acting as if you had been deactivate or something?" Sideswipe returning to his more jokey self as Sunstreaker step through the hole.

"The truth is…" muttered Prowl as Ratchet helped him up"….we thought he was, his signal offline and then the others that were out their the only one that was still active was Jazz but the situation could have change"Brushing imaginary dirt off his arms, a trait Prowl had accidently adopted from the humans he secretly blames Sideswipe and Jazz for, because they use human gestures and body langue a lot more then the others.

After helping Prowl up Ratchet now eyed the yellow warrior, and was frowning at the state of Sunstreaker, as he paced over to the SIC.

Sunstreaker had a huge hole in his left shoulder, wire sparking and energon leaking out and dripping down his yellow painted armour, large deep cuts and scratches covered his amour and probably the reason why Sunstreaker was fuming, everyone knows you don't damage his amour without a price tag. One especially large cut was on the right side of his head, a very deep one, in the exact area where his signal transmitter would be located. From the preciseness on that cut unlike the others meant whoever made that cut, knew what he was doing and that the signaller would be their…..

"Sunstreaker, what happened" asked Ratchet sternly just as Prowl was about to speak.

Sideswipe was by Sunstreaker now, looking a little worried at his brother's condition, before glancing to Ratchet then to back Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker smirked before replying he hadn't even notice the look on Sideswipe's face.

"Garbage head, fled before I could give him a real beating-"

"You never mentioned the human was their, Sunstreaker, and when I talked last of Jazz he had her with him" snapped Ratchet.

"What it's just a human-"

"Sunstreaker, that human mite have or still is in contact with a 'Celestial Triangle', from the description and from what Prowl mentioned also was that human eyes do not naturally change like that"

"So…." Raising an optic ridge

"Sunstreaker, if this human can help us with just finding least one, Celestial Triangle before the Deceptcions or Quintassons it will least help!"

"Heh, whatever it's just annoy squishy to me, and what if it doesn't know anything about these 'Celestial Triangles' what are we going to do then?"

"There are many methods that are harmless that can erase memory from a human" He spoke sternly, the room fell silent for a few clicks before Prowls voice broke the silence.

"We better-"

**BOOOOOOOOOM**

"Get out of here?" finished Sideswipe

"Yes" Grumbled Prowl slightly.

"I don't see why we could easy take care of them-"

"Sunstreaker, they have hostages, and right now we do not know of their condition," snapped Prowl.

"We'll make way to leave the base, picking up a few tools for Ratchets lab before abandoning, we'll find somewhere where we could lie low, and While Ratchet fixes your wounds Sunstreaker, me and…" a slight pause coming form Prowl as he looked towards the red twin. "…Sideswipe, will assist me, with finding out what has happened to our other comrades"

The room fell silent again, then Sunstreaker turning around to look towards the stasis locked enemy.

"What about him?" Growl the yellow warrior

Prowl considered this for a moment, before answering.

"We take him with us, he'll know where their keeping them"

"Fine with me" spoke Sunstreaker, before head towards his now new prisoner.

"So Prowl how about some energon cuffs?" Sunstreaker ordered, that made Prowl glare at him before sub-spacing the energon cuffs into existents doing so as another explosion rocked the base again.

"What the frag are they doing trying to bring the whole place down?" Shouted Sideswipe.

"Probably not far from the truth." Commented Prowl, before handing over the cuffs to Sunstreaker who took them quickly and cuffed the hands of Decepticon behind its back.

"How long do you think he'll be in stasis" Grumbled Sunstreaker, who was lifting up the Con with one hand, holding it out away from him like it was some veil thing from where he had cuffed its hands together.

"One cycle the most" Spoke Ratchet staring at the Con who had attacked them before Sunstreaker arrived.

"We better get moving if, we want to get out of here" Order Prowl who was now stepping past Sunstreaker and their captive…….


End file.
